


Supergirl: Warrior Princess

by Vega_Tenala



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Crossover, Dahak is an ass, F/F, Hope is an ass, it's complicated - Freeform, time travel sorta, with multiverse travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: When a very large being of Fire attacks National City, Kara, Alex, Maggie and Lena disappear. While the residents of National City deal with the aftermath, out heroes must find a way home while dealing with the troubles in a land of Gods, Warlords and Kings. With their courage they will help two heroes change the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first crossover for Supergirl. I don't know how I came up with this, no guarantees as to update time as I'm working on several other stories atm. But fear not, I will try my best and I hope y'all like it"

_With the blood of innocents, my father rises_

_Rise, One Evil God, Take the form of Flame and Destruction_

_I summon you, rise!_

***

There was just something else about Kara Danvers, Lena decided as she looked at her. The blonde reporter was currently sitting across from her, just beyond the infernal desk that separated them. Whether that was a good or bad thins however, she didn’t know. She was certainly not going to deny that she had an attraction to Kara, though if asked she would certainly be ready to dance around the question as only a professional could without raising suspicion, after all, she was the CEO of L-Corp and chances were that it would be much worse for Kara if the press found out. Yes, Lea would get the flak for ‘corrupting an innocent being’ or something worse. But Kara would be investigated, she would lose all privacy. That was something she couldn’t allow, even if she herself suffered for it.

But again, she would stick with her assessment that Kara was truly something else entirely. She had already divulged that people, what these people were capable of Lena had no idea, had picked up on the blondes ability to be the only one to get all the exclusives with Lena, and that Lena would only ever give them out to Kara while refuse requests from anyone else. There was, of course, the usual speculation that would always accompany such an arrangement as these exclusives. Sex, secret relationship and all that. Then, there was the inevitable speculation that came with Lena being a Luthor. Sex, yes again, blackmail, some sort of evil plot to destroy the world or something as equally inane.

Kara smiled at her brunette friend, shaking her head in amusement. “You are unbelievable.”

“It’s true, I touched an alien brain.”

“What kind of alien?” Kara perked an eyebrow as she continued to smile, giggling that cute giggle of hers that Lena loved so much.

“Lex never did say, but it was quite sticky. I refused to go anywhere near his lab for a week after that.” Lena laughed, keeping her eyes trained on the blonde. The sun was glinting off her golden hair, it made her look like some sort of goddess and at the rate Lena was falling for the blonde, she knew that of course she would think that, she was bound to. Kara was goodness personified. And while Lena was she that the girl was perfectly capable for sin, it was impossible to tell if and when she thought about it, even if only on a preliminary basis or fantasies.

“Must have been some brain.” The blonde smiled. Originally, their conversation was supposed to have been an interview, but Kara’s note pad and pen now lay forgotten on the desk, discarded. Lena recalled that it was supposed to have been something about the earthquakes that had hit the area in recent weeks, and how they were affecting the work of big companies like L-Corp. However, Lena suspected that Kara was only using it as an excuse to come and see her. Not that she minded, not at all, she always had time for her only friend and by default her best friend. Besides, Kara was kind and sweet, it was flattering really.

“It was green, though I don’t know if that was residual blood or if that was its natural colour.”

“I could ask J’onn, get what you can remember cross referenced.” Kara grinned. It was also flattering that Kara would let her, a Luthor of all the people in the world, in on such a large secret. To be Supergirl, and to be her friend was certainly a great honour. Especially when said Luthor was not long ago accused of freeing her mother from prison after putting her there. The faith that Kara had held in her was heart-warming and it was something she would ever forget. Not even Lex would, or could, have ever held so much faith in her and it was an odd feeling, to be wanted, to have someone wanting to protect her.

“It’s fine Kara, I would rather not know what poor creatures brain I touched. But thank you.”  Lena nodded her thanks with a small smile. It was then she noted that Kara’s head had turned to tilt at an odd angle, which usually meant one thing. “Go, I’ll be here.”

The building shook a moment later, a loud roar then proceeding to rip through the city, audible to everyone within a ten mile radius. Then, a second later, she could see it. A very large being made of fire. She watched as it crashed through several buildings before sweeping around. By the time Lena had turned back around to Kara, the blonde’s clothes were strewn all around the office with the hero herself missing. The brunette whipped back around to the window just in time to see a red and blue streak flying toward the monster. All Lena could do was pray that Kara would be alright as she pulled open a draw in her desk and pulled from it her gun from its place.

***

“ _Alex what in Rao’s name is that thing?!”_ Kara yelled through her earpiece.

“We don’t know Kara, nothing in the database matches it in appearance or abilities.” Alex sighed back as people all around them scurried about with alarms going off every which way. J’onn had already been brought in, having been terrible injured on his way to delay that thing or whatever it was. Thought his efforts clearly didn’t amount to as much as he had hoped, the monster had merely counted him as a minor inconvenience it seemed, swatting him away. He had landed just outside of CatCo. He was recovering, so while he was doing that, Alex was co-ordinating everything. Maggie was mobilising the NCPD force, thank God. It meant that Alex had someone to count on other than Winn and Kara at the moment.

“ _Nothing? At all? Ah! Alex thing this is really hot!”_

“We can’t get a reading on it.” Alex frowned. It had to be exceptionally hot for them not to get a reading and for Kara to feel it. But if she could feel it then-

“Ma’am we aren’t getting a signal from Supergirl’s earpiece. It’s gone.” Then it could melt the earpiece, effectively cutting off all communication to the blonde hero of National City. Which was bad since now if they did find a way to defeat the blasted thing, they were utterly unable to contact Kara. It didn’t help that the fire station had been destroyed either. The brunette was ready to punch something with the way everything was going. Now, she had to go with Plan B, although it was one they all knew would not end well. But then, she had no other choice. She looked around at the other agents before taking, pulling off her headset aggressively in frustration.

“Jones, you’re in charge. Valdez, I want three teams mobilised, now!”

 

Five Minutes Later…

Alex strapped the piece of alien weaponry to her side as she marched to the main debriefing area. She so loved that gun, one of the good things, amongst others, with their little incursion to Slavers Moon. She was ready to go, and while she was getting ready she had been informed that Maggie and her teams had arrived ready for some sort of plan. There was just one itty bitty problem, she didn’t have one. Well, she did, but without a very substantial amount of water to hand there was nothing much that they could really do except attempt to distract it, maybe stall it for a while at least. She nodded to her girlfriend when she was close enough before speaking to the assembled groups.

“Planes and engines are already on their way. Our job is simple. We need to distract that thing long enough for them to do their job.” There was a nervous murmur around the room, but she didn’t pause for very long. Time was now of the essence. “It’s headed toward L-Corp, Supergirl is doing what she can. We’ll meet her there, let’s move!”

Alex swallowed as the Agents and Cops were dismissed, moving to head to the garage to scurry to their assigned vehicles. Maggie stood beside her, observing them as well. She looked at Alex with a small smile, and the Agent turned her head to smile back. In the next moment, one of Maggie’s strong arms was wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a warm hug. It felt eerily final, but Alex dare not to dwell on that possibility as she reciprocated the affection with fervour.

They could do this.

They had to.

***

Kara quickly dived out of the way as a hand of deadly, very hot fire sped toward her. Even with her powers, and thus her speed, she was only just able to ducking and diving out of the way of this _thing_. No-one at the DEO knew what in the hell it was, and her ear piece had been melted long ago by the sheer heat that the monster…creature…whatever was giving off. She was just glad that at least her suit was able to not get burnt away somewhat, though her skirt was currently worse for wear with little bits burnt off. Kara shot up and over the hand, letting it pass. The thing may have been big but it sure wasn’t slow at all. Winn was probably having a field say.

One moment she was circling around, in the next something very, very hot and very large collided into her back and sent her flying down toward the street. The impact with both audible to everyone in the vicinity and visible as the collision with the ground made a large crater. When her senses returned to her, she was acutely aware that _everything_ hurt. She couldn’t move anything without a wrecking ball of pain slamming into her in every part and at every point in her body. The being of fire was standing tall over the city, coming ever closer with each passing moment. She caught a glimpse of the building next to her.

L-Corp.

_No._

She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, she thought she could detect fear there in the voice but at the same time everything was so terribly fuzzy as her brain felt like it was crashing and colliding a billion times around her skull at millions of miles an hour and she knew, just knew, that it wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. She also knew that her breathing was haggard, and probably didn’t sound right to the people she knew must be gathering at the edges of the crater.

Time was lot to her.

And then, her vision went black.

 

Lena watched as the fight escalated not too far from her building, a lightning bolt of fear shooting through her as Supergirl was hit with one of those great, large fiery hands, before she was racing to the elevator, which in this case was be far more quick than the stairs, gun in her own trembling fingers. Supergirl, _Kara_ ¸ was one of her only true friends in National City. One of the few people she could truly trust with everything. And to see the blonde, to hear her hit the pavement and feel the shake of the ground that the impact created, that recreated one of her worst fears.

Losing Kara.

Her heart was thudding-thumping as the lift reached the bottom, the doors opening far too slowly with a ding drowned out by the commotion outside. People were scrambling frantically as, from what she could gather from the murmurs, the fire monster was getting closer. She raced outside to see that their words were true, it was indeed getting ever closer, and closer, and closer. Her eyes darted fearfully to the blonde lying motionless in the hole in the middle of the street, a crater thrice her size and more. Things became blurry as the world around her began to heat up, her emotions fully took over.  Her voice scratched out a name and though she could not hear whose it was, she just knew inside that she was calling Kara’s as she moved courageously in front of the large humanoid fire coming right for the Kryptonian.

She stood bravely at the edge of the crater between the two as if she, a weak and frail human, could do anything to stop the essence of destruction stomping toward her. It tilted its head at her in humourless curiosity, after all what mere mortal dare go against it? Her gun was raised before she even registered that she was moving her hand. There were bangs, but it was as if her brain wasn’t registering them. Her only thought, her only single minded thought, was to protect _Kara_. The bullets were useless, but then what could she do but try?

She kept firing until the clip was empty, and all that was left was the click of the gun, out of ammo. Her heart was pumping loudly in her ears, nowhere stopping but instead racing faster, faster, faster than she could ever recall. Adrenaline was filling her veins as she stood her ground stoically, flinging the useless weapon to the side. In her periphery she could vaguely make out the police doing their best. One in particular she knew was doing more than that, being Kara’s sister who stood among them firing some form of energy weapon at the thing, not even an inconvenience.

Seconds later, though what happened exactly she wasn’t entirely sure, everything faded to black.

 

Alex and Maggie raced around the crater on foot just in time to see Lena finish firing her ammo clip against whatever that thing was. All around the police officers and DEO agents were getting into position to fire at the creature. Although, if Lena’s efforts were anything to go by then it would be futile. Jones had informed them that the fire engines and planes and all that were already on their way, though they would be another ten minutes since oh-creature-of-fire had destroyed the National City Fire department in one heavy and devastating footfall.

She saw as Lena threw the gun away and stood with all her defiance against the creature. Alex came to Lena’s side a moment later, followed closely by Maggie. The DEO Agent fired her energy pistol, glad that she was able to keep the item even though it was doing nothing to help their current situation. Lena, not a second later, collapsed for no reason immediately apparent to the pair, prompting Maggie to stand in front of the fallen CEO protectively. Kara cared about Lena, therefor they did to. Shots rang out all around them as everyone kept firing. Then, for but a single moment, Alex felt as though she was making eye contact with the beast before Maggie to fell for no apparent reason.

There was only a moment between when Alex realised that her own world also engulfed in black.

***

A blonde girl, no older than eighteen, sat contently on the hill. She smiled as she looked out across the field. It was a nice day, warm and sunny. All her chores for the day had been done, so now sitting out here was a pleasant respite from the hustle and bustle of the village. She could think about her stories and imagine the great adventures she had always dreamed of going on. At least, she could do so in her mind. She doubted that she would ever leave the village at this rate, after all there wasn’t enough money for her to do so. Besides, she was betrothed to Perdicus as reluctant as she was to marry him. He was a sweet man but, she just couldn’t see herself being his wife.

Her head snapped to the bushes not too far away as it rustled, the noise breaking the silence that had fallen on the area breaking. The leaves rustled again, so she stood to look at it with narrowed and suspicious eyes. Bushes shouldn’t move, and there wasn’t any wind about to move it, which meant that there had to be someone there to make it move. Who it was though, no that was the mystery she was faced with at that moment in her mind. Who on earth could it be? No Lila, she was back at home. One of the other villagers? No, none of them where the kind to sneak up on people.

“Hello? Who’s there?” She called out cautiously. The bush rustled again. “Hello?”

The world seemed to pause of a second before a blonde woman popped out. She was strange looking, her clothes were unlike anything that she had ever seen, although to be fair she hadn’t seen much. The shirt was blue, with clear red stitching, a strange red symbol emblazoned on her chest and bordered in yellow. It looked like a kind of squiggle in some sort of shield. The skirt and boots were red, although she was sure that the boots were not something typically worn in Greece. There was a golden belt around her waist that matched her impeccable hair, off which the sun shone magnificently. The cape she wore was also red, but the material was one she couldn’t place right away.

“Who are you? She asked the strange woman, who was clear disorientated from something.

“I’m…” the other blonde held a hand to her head, with her other wrapped around her waist as if she were in some sort of pain. “My name is Kara, Kara Z-…Danvers. Kara…Danvers. Who are you?”

Danvers, what a strange name.

Their eyes made contact, and for some inexplicable, inescapable reason, she found that this stranger was someone she could trust. How much she was not sure, but this Kara felt like she could be trusted without a doubt. “I’m Gabrielle.”

“Gabrielle? Could you tell me where I am?” She asked.

“You’re in Potidaea.” Gabrielle stepped forward cautiously.

“Where’s that? I mean…what country are we in?”

“We’re in Greece.”

 _Crap_.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter. I'm working on the second and other fics as well so as I said there is no solid update time. But please, leave a review and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
